Hermes class (scout)
The Hermes-class was a type of Federation starship in service in the 23rd century, and is classified as a scout ship. ( ) Development History Built on the ''Saladin''-class hull, the Hermes-class was designed to be the electronic eyes and ears of the fleet, using its long-range sensors and scanners to search much farther than other ships could. The large number of special sensors made this ship particularly effective on scientific missions, though these came at the cost of no torpedo armament and a reduced phaser suite. :(From the instruction manual for the video game ''Starfleet Command}}, itself taken from the original Star Fleet Battles source material).'' These ships were eventually replaced by the more specialized ''Oberth''-class science vessels for survey missions, and superceeded on long-range mapping cruises by more modern sensor technology embarked on standard starships. Existing ships of the class were uprated beginning in 2271 to make use of new technology and capabilities that were developed for the uprated ''Constitution''-class. This greatly increased the performance longevity of the class, carrying them into the 2300's. The class was retired in the early part of the 24th century, but a handful of the vessels were uprated once again to face the threats of the Dominion and Borg in 2373 in a desperate move by the Federation to field numbers against the twin threats. :(From the storyboards and novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, and from artist notes on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Known Ships ''Hermes Sub-Type (NCC-585) * (NCC-586) * (NCC-588) * (NCC-589) * (NCC-590) * (NCC-591) * (NCC-592) * (NCC-593) * (NCC-594) * (NCC-595) * (NCC-596) * (NCC-597) * (NCC-598) * (NCC-599) * (NCC-600) ''Monoceros'' Sub-Type * (NCC-601) * (NCC-602) * (NCC-603) * (NCC-604) * (NCC-605) * (NCC-606) * (NCC-607) * (NCC-608) * (NCC-609) * (NCC-610) * (NCC-611) * (NCC-612) * (NCC-613) * (NCC-614) * (NCC-615) * (NCC-616) ''Cygnus'' Sub-Type * (NCC-617) * (NCC-618) * (NCC-619) * (NCC-620) * (NCC-621) * (NCC-622) * (NCC-623) * (NCC-624) * (NCC-625) *USS Tomahawk (NCC-626) Background The Hermes class was designed by Franz Joseph for the Star Fleet Technical Manual. It was one of four "new" designs of starships in that manual, and represents one of the oldest official Star Fleet designs, though it has never been seen in a definitively "canonical" sense. In Star Trek: The Motion Picture, two ships of the class (Revere and Columbia) were explicitly mentioned in dialog, being ordered along with the dreadnought (NCC-2120), to investigate the upcoming V'Ger threat. Original storyboards of the movie actually show the refit versions of other ships in the class nearing completion. The Hermes-class should not be confused with the , created by FASA in 1982 with a similar (but not identical) profile and role. The Last Unicorn Games version of the included the Hermes officially into its Ships of the Original Series guide, though with numerous errors in its text. Star Fleet Battles The Hermes-class is one of the most recognizable ships found within the Star Fleet Battles universe series of games, and is one of a handful of ship designs which cross over from "official" Star Trek literature into the Star Fleet universe lore. In that game series, the Hermes continues to serve as a large scout. The series has several Hermes-class vessels also in the Star Fleet Technical Manual, and an additional ship the "USS De Gama (NCC-587)": [[USS Hermes (NCC-585)|USS Hermes (NCC-585)]] | [[USS Diana|USS Diana (NCC-589)]] | [[USS Bridger|USS Bridger (NCC-591)]] | [[USS Carson (NCC-592)|USS Carson (NCC-592)]] | [[USS Cody|USS Cody (NCC-594)]] | [[USS Revere (NCC-595)|USS Revere (NCC-595)]] | [[USS Bowie (NCC-597)|USS Bowie (NCC-597)]] | [[USS Crockett (NCC-600)|USS Crockett (NCC-600)]] Appendices Connections External links * Category:Federation starship classes